Petty Quarrels
by BigMammaLlama5
Summary: The stress of the day finally gets to Anna, sending her into a fuss over a seemingly innocuous issue with Kristoff. kristanna oneshot


**Writing smut/porn/frick frack/sex/whatever the hell you wanna call it is like eating Pringles. Once you pop, you just don't stop.**

**This is my first attempt at a PWP hetero-sex (and also KristAnna cause oh my jeebus they are cute) for the first time in maybe a year and a half or so (the other attempt unpublished because it was part of my 2012 NaNoWriMo that's still in the works), so don't get too mad at me if I struggle through little bits of it!**

***Quick side note: In reference to the brief mention of Elsa in here, this oneshot takes place BEFORE The Ice Man, my current story.**

**M for some strong language and OBVIOUSLY sex. Sorry it's a little short…**

Petty Quarrels

"Kristoff, I _swear to god_ you are going to be regretting this!" The pissed off red-head nearly shouted, balling her fists to her thighs while her husband threw his hands out to the side in the living room of their chambers.

"Well _excuuuse_ me for trying to make my life a little easier, Anna! It's not like I'm leaving the toilet seat up!"

"_THIS_ was better than your _booger_ _handkerchief_?!" She shrieked, the stress of the day finally catching up with her.

"Apparently someone of my status can't just pick and flick! They have to go somewhere!"

"And using your sock to... _Relieve_ yourself is okay? _YOU DO KNOW WE HAVE MAIDS DOING YOUR LAUNDRY NOW_."

"Maybe if you weren't so busy all day you'd have energy to give me a little attention!" He snapped, crossing his arms firmly across his barrel chest to keep her jabbing finger away.

"Give you-don't you _dare_ blame this on me! It's not my fault Elsa was attacked and has gone incognito!"

"You _DO_ have advisors!"

"But I wasn't _GROOMED_ for this like Elsa was! My learning curve here could rival Mount Everest right now, and what _you're_ doing doesn't make me feel-"

A pair of firm lips abruptly cut off the fuming princess, massive hands tightly grasping her slim waist and roughly pulling her into a hard body. She planted her hands on Kristoff's broad chest and pushed hard, only able to successfully separate from her stomach up, their lips parting with a soft wet pop. Her blue-green eyes flashed angrily as the burly mountain man backed her into the wall.

"If you think this is gonna make it all better you have another thi-"

Her tirade was cut off again by her husband's insistent lips and she fought the feeling of heat pooling in between her legs when a warm wet tongue swiped at her bottom lip. She snarled and hooked her hands into the front of his shirt, their teeth clicking painfully as she surged into his mouth. The red head felt rather than heard the deep rumbling growl and inhaled sharply as his long, scorching fingers branded her through the bodice of her dress. He pressed closer and Anna could feel him growing stiff against her abdomen, their hot and open-mouthed kisses becoming more and more frantic as all higher cognitive thought took a seat off to the side.

Unfamiliar anger roiled through her chest like a trapped and enraged tiger, twisting about in a confining cage. She nipped viciously at his lip and a wave of sadistic satisfaction rolled through her belly with a deafening crash when a pained hiss washed across her mouth and chin. The Princess's heartbeat thundered through her ears and muffled the racket they were undoubtedly causing in their chambers. In retaliation to her aggressiveness, the massive man muscled her up the wall, smothering her indignant yell with a scorching kiss. With a practiced move, he jerked her heavy green skirts up around her waist and securely pressed his tapered hips into her own, the evidence of his arousal an unyielding hard object against her center. Her frustration with Kristoff grew when his hands slipped under the waistband of her bloomers and roughly pulled them down her hips and over her rear, the staccato snaps of popped stitching only making her throb harder against him.

"I am _so_ mad at you." She bit out tartly, the base of her throat burning from the unbridled ill humor and lust racing through her veins.

Kristoff's only response was to nip his way down her jaw and latch onto the sensitive skin of her pulse point, sharp teeth grazing dangerously over the delicate flutter of her heartbeat.

"Don't leave a mark or I will fu-_UUUUCK! BASTARD!_" She cried loudly when he clamped down and sucked cruelly until her hips jerked into his.

The shaggy-haired mountain man chuckled meanly into the massive red splotch he had inflicted on her tanned and freckled neck. An irate and fired up Anna was about upset enough to cuff him upside his head but the thought was quickly forgotten when his blunted nails drug up and under the sheer underwear, digging deliciously into the supple flesh of her bottom. She couldn't hold in the breathy moan that burst from her chest when a hot wet tongue licked soothingly at the quickly bruising skin of her neck. The Princess gasped again when his hands worked both layers of underclothes down, exposing her lewdly to the cool air of mid winter. She honestly felt like she was dripping, and a bright red flush erupted across her heaving chest. Her slender thighs clamped like a vice around him and her heels dug almost painfully into the backs of his sturdy legs as he pressed her into the wall. He reached under and around to the fastenings of his pants and struggled to get them undone as fast as he could.

"_Hurry up._"

Her grouse was met with another sharp nip to the tender hicky he had inflicted upon her neck. _Finally_, the metallic jangle of his belt being unbuckled rang out musically and her heart jumped into her throat in anticipation. It didn't matter how many countless times they had had sex, there were certain sounds and touches that would _always_ send klaxons screaming through her body. A few jerky movements and the sound of buttons slipping out of their holes had hard heated flesh hitting the length of her center. Anna hissed in unchecked lust when a callused thumb pressed harshly into the swollen little bundle of nerves at the top of her sex, his thick shaft rubbing obscenely against her slippery folds. With practiced fingers, Kristoff blindly positioned his head at her entrance and let gravity take its course, the couple moaning breathily into each other's mouths as the red-head sunk down onto his engorged, pulsing cock.

Anna's eyes rolled into the back of her head from the overwhelming fire of the carnal friction, her hands leaving their purchase on the front of his court tunic and wrapping tightly about his neck. She moaned hotly into his ear as he thrust up firmly into her, his fingers gripping painfully low on her hips and the odd thought of handprint bruises flickered through her thoughts for a bare moment. That thought was quickly dashed away when his movements rapidly grew into a more coarse nature, the pounding snap of his hips sending fits of wordless babbles tumbling through the Princess's clenched teeth as her own met his every thrust. The lewd, wet sounds of their animalistic coupling only made their urges grow and their mindfulness of being discreet was truly forgotten. Anna was about to beg him for more but he seemed to have read her mind, a thumb swirling roughly over her swollen clitoris and ripping a wanton cry from her throat.

Pleasure coiled tightly, low in her belly with every stroke and it only grew tighter to an almost unbearable point. It took just a few more long deep thrusts from the flushed mountain man to send her careening over the edge, white exploding through her vision as the coil released and sent her tumbling mercilessly into a heady pool of ecstasy. Her head thumped back onto the wall and she nearly unhinged her jaw in a silent scream that surely would have made the windowpanes rattle. The friction between them only increased as her muscles clamped down upon his still thrusting cock. She whimpered plaintively into his shaggy blonde hair as she slumped forward and slowly spiraled down from the heady high of her orgasm, a pleasing sound that only made him drive all the more harder into her. His thumb never relented, and within the minute the red head was muffling a second scream into the navy fabric that pulled and stretched across the tense muscle of the top of his shoulder. Anna was positive that she had drooled a little bit on him but at this point she could hardly be bothered to find a fuck to give. If only Kristoff would just give her a _second_ to catch her breath, but _nooooo _he just had to keep going…

"_Oh… god…"_

Her strangled utterance had him groaning her name into her hair, his movements becoming sloppier and shallower as he neared his impending release. For a third time Anna could feel the pressure mounting, the sensation racing through her as if she was melting in Kristoff's arms like a lump of taffy. She had to muffle her loud breathy moans of pleasure into his neck when his thumb rubbed with relentless abandon, his other hand splaying flat across the dewy skin of the base of her back. The Princess tried to hold on for him, but the two previous releases had severely weakened her resolve and before she knew it a tidal wave of intoxicated rapture was violently throwing her into bliss. Kristoff didn't last much longer, groaning her name and sheathing himself as far as he could go without hurting her, his boiling seed flooding into her. He leaned heavily against the wall and trapped Anna flush to his heaving chest, planting wet lazy kisses on the side of her neck as she tried to catch her breath. When she was able to muster the energy to move her head she nosed her way over to his parted lips and kissed him greedily.

"No more ruined socks…" She muttered into his mouth, sucking on his kiss-swollen lips.

"Okay… no more…" He trailed off and let Anna have her way with him for the rest of the night.


End file.
